Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. Utilizing a communication network and relevant communication protocols, a computing device can engage in data communications with a wide variety of computing devices. In accordance with a telecommunications-based environment, telecommunications-based devices, such as mobile terminals, establish communications with various computing devices via a wireless communication network provided by a wireless communication service provider.
In one embodiment, users associated with a telecommunications-based device can manage one or more services provided by the wireless communication service provider. For example, a user may wish to manage information associated with a user account, such updating billing information, modifying one or more aspects of a wireless service account (e.g., selecting rate plans, upgrading devices, etc.), and the like. In another example, a user may wish to access enhanced services provided by the wireless communication service provider, such as location based services, data processing services, etc. In one embodiment, the services provided by the wireless service provider are facilitated through interactions between the user of a telecommunications-based device and one or more service provider components via a communication network, such as the Internet.
To facilitate the management of services, a wireless communication service provider can maintain a central interface component that functions as an interface between the telecommunications-based devices and various service provider components, such as an accounting/billing service provider component, etc. In accordance with this embodiment, the central interface component obtains telecommunications-based device-based requests and transmits the requests to an appropriate service provider component, such as via an established application program interface (“API”). Based on the processing of the request, the service provider component returns information to the central interface component, typically via an established API.
For service requests that require information to be communicated to the requesting telecommunications-based device, a typical central interface component returns processing codes to the requesting telecommunications-based device. For example, in the event that an error occurs in processing the service request, the requesting telecommunications-based device would receive an error code from the central interface component. In some embodiments, a telecommunications-based device may maintain messaging information that can provide a user with additional context as to the received error code. However, the amount of messaging information maintained by the telecommunications-based device can be limited and is not easily updated by the wireless service provider.